createacryptidfandomcom-20200214-history
Kangaroo Island Cave Creature
The '''Kangaroo Island Cave Creature '''is a very unusual cryptid that was only seen once in the late '90's. Sighting Local Charlie McGregor was doing some spelunking in Reynold's Point, Kangaroo Island near Australia, when he noticed some strange striped rock formation inside a cave. He approached it, knocked on it, and heard that it was blocking the entrance to something. After 3 weeks of extremely hard work, Charlie was able to move the boulder. To his surprise was a large, sandy, slope leading downwards the the base of a cave made of red rock. He carefully slid down it and landed on the hard rock. He sat there for a moment surprised at the enormity of the cave, as it was huge and covered in stalagmites and stalactites. He was about to take a step forward and continue on into the darkness, when he heard some strange sound that sounded like "metal poles clanking together." He looked to where he thought the sound was coming from and saw a creature that "haunted him for forever" come around the corner. It had a very slanted face similar to that of a person's, but had a perfectly flat nose. It had fangs like a baboon and pale pointy ears. Its small white eyes had long, blunted horns that were covered in bluish scales atop it. Right behind its inhumanly long neck was a huge hump that was adorned with sharp spikes. It was walking on all fours on cloven hooves, similar to a goat's or a rhino's. He claimed it had very long legs. The whole tail had large spikes jutting vertically out of it, but at the end of its tail were "thagomizers, like on a Stegosaurus, or something." He said that its whole top-half was scaly and bluish-gray, but had smooth and creamy underparts. He estimated the creature was 12 feet long. He then said the animal looked directly at him, made some strange "robotic roaring sound" and then continued walking across the large path until it disappeared around the corner. "I got out of there as fast as my boots could carry me. Of course, I covered the cave back up so no one else could see that awful creature. I don't wish that upon any soul." He later drew a picture of his encounter and released it to the public. He never told anyone the exact location of the cave so "nobody could discover that dreadful monster. I don't know if it was aggressive or not, but I feel like it needs to be left alone." Possible Explanations #The only proposed explanation was a living ankylosaur, but that does not begin to explain the creature's face. #Due to the fact the creature had a hump, it obviously lived in a cave for a long time, and people wonder if it ever comes out even. Other people speculate there were many more of the creatures in that cave. The only other probable theory is some sort of genetic mutant. #Skeptics revere it as an elaborate hoax to get public attention. They say the small eyes in a dark cave are not biologically possible. Charlie said though "I swear this thing was real. Would I be this afraid if it wasn't?" #Possibly an undiscovered dinosaur specie. Category:Create-A-Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:Australia Category:Islands Category:Reptile Category:Unclassified Category:The shy platypi's Ideas